A large and growing population of users is consuming digital content items on a varying array of electronic devices. These electronic devices include dedicated electronic book reader devices, smartphones, desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computing devices, and the like. While consuming content on these devices, users often utilize one or more reference works stored on or accessible by the devices. For instance, when reading an electronic book on an electronic book reader, a user may request to view a definition of a word that the user does not know the meaning of. In response, the device may display a definition of the word from a dictionary. However, because dictionaries or other reference works often include static content, the displayed definition or other type of reference work entry is often static. As such, the displayed definition or other entry is common across different users and devices.